


We Felt Like Giants

by parkersharthook



Series: The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harley Stark-Rogers, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Stark-Rogers Family, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, college apps are stressful af, college apps suck ass, morgan stark-rogers - Freeform, peter and reader are twins, peter parker has multiple crushes, prom night baby, stark-rogers reader, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Your struggling with writing your college application essay becuase really, who are you? Are you more than your family?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746097
Kudos: 10





	1. I Don't Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr: [for the twins au] what about if school is getting to be a lot? Or what do the parents/avengers do about?
> 
> age check:  
> harley - 23  
> peter & y/n - 18  
> morgan - 5

You didn’t know how long you had been staring at your computer screen, but it got to the point where your eyesight was blurry and no matter how much you willed the essay to write itself… it simply did not.

Your head was resting on your fist, your knuckles digging deep into your cheek. You graoned slightly, picked your head up, rubbed at your cheek slightly, then leaned back in the chair slumping heavily.

You were about to rest your fingers back on the keyboard, hoping to write _something_ but a knock interrupted you.

Your dad poked his head in with a grin, “dinner.” He glanced at your posture and open computer, “unless you’re working on school. I can bring you something.”

You shook your head and stood up, cracking your back. “No, I need a break. What are we having?”

Steve shrugged as he fell into step with you, “it was Clint’s turn to pick so probably pizza but I’m not sure.”

You nodded and stretched your arms slighty as you entered the elevator, “oh yeah I could really go for some pizza.”

Steve glanced at you, “have you eaten anything today? I haven’t seen you leave your room all day.”

“Not since breakfast this morning.”

“y/n it’s important for you to-“

“yeah Pops I know, I’ve just been working. It slipped my mind and it’s not exactly like I’ve been exerting myself.” You stepped out of the elevator, “I’m fine.”

Steve sent you an unimpressed and unconvinced glare but you just continued into the common room to find mountains of pizza boxes, much to your chagrin. You immediately grabbed three slices of pizza and then moved to grab a plate, quickly putting the hot food on it. Peter came stumbling in through a window a minute later, not slowly down til he reached the boxes.

Wanda immediately crinkled her nose, “Christ Peter, you smell awful.”

He took a large bite of his pizza with a shrug, “fell into the sewer during patrol.”

Clint chuckled, “how do you fall into the sewer?”

Peter squinted his eyes at the older man, “thinking that I’ve watched you do it, you know exactly how.”

Tony made a shooing motion with his hands, urging Peter to leave. “go shower, I’ll save you a box.”

Peter finished off that slice before making a face and turning to leave. It finally seemed like everyone was settled around the table and quietly eating their pizza.

It was a nice distraction for you, of course until your historically noisy family ruined it.

“So how’s the college essay writing going?” Fuck you Nat.

You shrugged, “good if good means my page is completely blank.”

“college essay? School just started?” Bucky asked around a mouthful of pizza.

You shrugged, “yeah but most applications are due November first and I’ll really be screwed if I wait until then to do it. Plus, the sooner I send these in the sooner I’m done with applying to college and then I can really enjoy senior year.”

“why don’t you just write about growing up with the avengers? Seems pretty interesting.”

Yeah and wasn’t that the big idea. It was the suggestion everyone kept seeming to make. Your college counselor at school, your parents, MJ, and just about anyone that had an opinion on your essay.

You shrugged, “It crossed my mind but that just seems like a cope out. The essay is supposed to be about me, and it’s super open so I don’t know why I’m struggling.”

Wanda furrowed her brow, “but growing up around the avengers is about you. You talk about all the stuff that no one has seen before. Or are you trying to hide who you are?”

“No it’s not that,” You said as you shook your head, “I can’t avoid that because the common app requires dads’ information and schooling and stuff. Can’t get around being a Stark-Rogers this time.”

“should I be taking offense to that?” Steve asked as he sipped at his beer.

You laughed and shook your head, “no. Plus only the admissions officers read it and it really could be a hit or miss if they like the avengers so in theory writing about you guys could hurt me.”

Natasha shrugged, “I don’t know I still think it’s a good essay topic. But you seem really against it, why?”

You cast your eyes down and fiddled with a piece of crust. “I feel like… _\--sigh—_ I just think that maybe the most interesting thing about me shouldn’t be you. Like I know family is a huge part of your identity but all my friends are still writing about themselves, ya know? And I don’t get why I would be the exception. I mean there has to be something about me that doesn’t involve you guys? Right? Like I’m my own person?”

You hadn’t realize that small tears had begun to stream down your cheeks. You shook your head as you mumbled, “sorry.” You let out a wet chuckle, “this whole college app thing is pretty stressful.”

Steve stood up and came around to give you one of his signature comforting dad hugs. It definitely made you feel better.

“what did I miss?” Peter asked with confusion as he walked into the room, the now awake Morgan in his arms. “also Morgan woke up from her nap so I brought her down.”

Tony accepted the still sleepy five year old into his arms, “pizza?” Morgan just slumped against his chest and shook his head. He turned to his son, “what are you writing your college essay about Pete?”

“well since I’m applying to engineering programs I thought it’d be good if I talked about how building robots out of scraps helped me cope while in foster care.”

Clint shifted uncomfortably, “you remember your time in foster care?”

Now _this_ was a conversation you _did not_ want to be apart of. But you certainly couldn’t just leave the room without at least three people following you with worried glares.

“well I know we were young and we were only in it for a year and it was mostly the orphanage but yeah… I remember it.” A heavy silence filled the table. “I mean I am definitely embellishing it a little for dramatic flare but it’s mostly true.” That startled a laugh out of you that then prompted the others to laugh as well.

After that, the college essay talk slowed down and the normal arguing/conversations settled in. Bucky asked Steve how his day at SHIELD went while Tony and Natasha tried to get Morgan to eat something. Peter had both Clint and Wanda engrossed in a pretty intense debate about who was the most powerful character in Avatar: The Last Airbender. The only person that sat quietly, other than yourself of course, was Sam and he just kept sending you worried glances that didn’t help you settle at all.

It wasn’t until after dinner was done, the dishes clean, and the boxes thrown away did you finally escape back to your room. Your family had proven to be a good distraction but your mind was still stuck on your essay and suddenly being around everyone just made you want to vomit. So you escaped.

You were laying on your bed, lazily scrolling through your phone when Clint, Sam, and Natasha came in.

You picked up your head slightly, “what’s up.”

“We came to help you with your essay.” Clint said with a smile as he collapsed into your desk chair.

You sat up fully with a confused brow, “you guys? Why?”

Sam shrugged, “because we’re the only ones without super powers who aren’t emotionally stunted.”

Your eyes flitted over Clint. He scoffed, “rude.”

“I just meant-“

“it’s fine I get it. But it’s either me or Rhodey and he’s really much better at practical action than words. Or your dad but we figured he was too emotionally invested.”

You sighed, “I appreciate it guys… but I don’t really think you get it.”

Nat stepped into your room next, eyes glancing over the photos you had hung up above your bed before settling her gaze to yours. “you’re stuggling with knowing who you are outside your family. It’s normal and while you definitely don’t have to figure it out you feel like you need to because you have to write an essay about it.”

You slumped onto your back, “fine I guess you do get it. But how can you guys help me? You all know who you are, I doubt you’ve struggled like this.”

It was Sam’s turn to scoff and then offer sage advise, “are you kidding? I was one of six siblings. I had no idea who the hell I was outside of my sisters growing up, and then I joined the Air Force to help and it did but then I lost Riley and left and the whole thing started over again. Then I was with your pops and then I wasn’t and then I was. And during that whole thing I wasn’t sure if I was a soldier in my heart or just because the captain America was aksing me to do it. It comes in waves and it’s hard to ever know who you are… but y/n it’s _normal. It’s healthy_.”

“yeah but know you’ve got it all figured out.”

“took me a while. Also I’m a fully grown adult, I’m supposed to have it together. You're a kid, it’s okay to be still figuring it out.”

“hey… I’m 18.”

“since last week. Give yourself time to be a kid and figure it out.”

“well thank you for the life advice but that doesn’t help me write my essay.” You snarked back causing Sam to sigh.

Nat rolled her eyes and landed next to you on the bed, “relax we’re going to help you brainstorm ideas.”

You looked around the three of them, “thanks.”

Clint smiled and then put your laptop on his legs and spun to face you, “anytime. Okay so we know family is off the table….”

-

It was your midterm week when Peter got his decision back from MIT.

The family decided it was best to curb opening it until he had finished his exams and for Christmas break to start. Those were some painstakingly long days for Peter, which in result meant you too because he would come to you when stressed or frustrated.

You honestly didn’t even care about your exams by the time the week was over. Pass or fail you just wanted to fucking open that letter to calm Peter down.

He got in. Tony cried.

Bucky had inquired when you would find out from your schools causing you to explain that Peter had ED’d which meant he had priority and found out sooner than you did. It wouldn’t be until April until you found out.

And fuck did that cuase you to spiral.

April. 4 more months. Fuck.

-

It was the day of Prom when your letter came. You had thrown in on your desk with nonchalance and left to get ready with MJ, Gwen, and Betty. You had commandeered your parents’ large en-suite bathroom for the four of you to get all dolled up.

It wasn’t until later when Peter was looking for you when he came across the letter.

He walked into the en-suite soon after, the letter in his fingers. “hey y/n your letter came- oh wow you guys look great.”

You and Gwen snickered because Peter may have said ‘you guys’ but he was staring directly at MJ. In his defense, she did look ethereal in her silver sparkly gown

Gwen smirked to herself, “thanks Peter, you don’t look too bad yourself. What’s that?”

“what’s what?” He continued to stare dumbly at MJ, who was now blushing fiercely. Finally he snapped out of it and gestured to the letter. “oh it’s y/n’s letter from Columbia.”

Immediatley all eyes snapped to you, causing you to roll your eyes and step forward to grab it. “well thanks for that Peter. I’m waiting til after Prom weekend to open it.”

“what why?” Betty asked sincerely.

“Because I’m not about to have my night ruined by a dumb college decision. Whether or not I got in, I’ve already been accepted to great schools. So…” you plucked the letter from Peter’s fingers, “I’m going to open this sometime later and enjoy my night tonight with my friends.”

Peter rolled his eyes at your dramatics, “well then you girls need to hurry up. Ned, Flash, Harry and I are getting tired of waiting.”

And boy wasn’t that a group. Ned, the longtime friend of Peter and boyfriend to Betty. Flash, the ex-bully of Peter’s and newly reformed person who is now an integral part of the group. And Harry, the heir to oscorp and the crush of both the stark-rogers.

Your family looked at your group and thought ‘ _messy_ ’.

You looked at your group and thought ‘ _damn my friend group is messy, but fuck do I love them all so much.’_

So you swallowed your pride (and crush) and let Peter ask Harry to Prom, who obviously said yes. So now here you went, simeltaniously watching your brother take your crush to prom and stare at his other crush while she sparkled in under the strobe lights.

Fuck, maybe your family was right. Maybe this was messy.

Prom night turned out to be one of the best nights of your life. You and all your friends had plenty of fun before going to Eugene’s beach house for the weekend.

That’s where the real party began.

-

You didn’t even think about your decisions letter until late Monday night. You and Peter had gotten home well into the afternoon, both of you nursing hangovers and struggling to hide it from your parents.

Your dads entered your room where you were slumped on your bed.

Fuck, you were definitely about to get lectured for underage drinking and shit like that.

To your surprise however, your pops just handed you a letter. The letter you had forgotten about. “You left it in our bathroom before you went to Prom. We assume to wanted to wait til after to open it.”

You swallowed and took the letter into shaky hands. You opened it agonizingly slow and then pulled out the letter. Tears formed in your eyes.

Both your dads quickly moved to pull you into a large hug to console you but it was your hesitatnt voice that stopped them, “I got in.”

“you got in!” tony shouted happily, “that’s amazing!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Steve cheered as he moved you off the bed and into his arms. Tony came around to join the hug, jumping up and down while cheering.

Sure, your head was pounding from the noise and movement but laughter still fell from your lips as you celebrated with your fathers.

You were going to Columbia, you were going to find your place in this world.


	2. Dear College Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The essay you write for your college admissions

[You have chosen the open-ended choice for you personal essay. Use this to further express yourself to the college admissions officers.]

I’ve been told by those around me that I should write about my family, my upbringing, my time in the foster care. But are those my defining traits?

Do I represent the Avengers? Am I my father’s company? Will I always be a foster kid?

I’ve decided that no, I am none of these things. I am my own person beyond my family and beyond my unusual upbringing. I am a person beyond my past and time in the foster care.

And yes, those things make me who I am. But ultimately, I am still me.

So for this essay I will instead write about my favorite hot dog stand in Manhattan.

It’s about two blocks from my house, on the corner of 96th Street and 3rd Avenue. Turns out that’s one of the most dangerous intersections in Manhattan, which is definitely one hundred percent a direct correlation to the amazing hotdogs sold there.

The vendor’s name is Ruel and if he wasn’t a 40-something year old man with a husband and kids I might have thought he was my soulmate. He knows my order by now which I think is a testament to how often I go there. Or it might be because I always leave a five dollar tip for a two dollar hotdog.

I find that servers are typically nicer to those they know are rich, especially if they have a reputation of a good tipper. But that is definitely a “burden” I carry with pride.

Anyways, Ruel always makes the hotdogs with a smile and it makes me feel like he wants to be there. I’m not entirely sure of his life story but I keep meaning to ask him on a less busy day. But whether he works there to make some extra cash, to make ends meet, or because it’s his dream job he smiles through every day.

I also swear that he dips the hot dogs in crack cocaine, they’re so good. Of course, I know he doesn’t because his hot dog cart is one of the cleanest I have ever seen which also shows his pride in his work.

I think however, my favorite part of Ruel and his cart, is that while he knows me he doesn’t _know me_.

He knows my name is y/n but he doesn’t know that I’m a Stark-Rogers or that I live with the avengers. He knows that my name is y/n and that I order my hotdogs with ketchup and mustard.

He asks about my day and then gives me a smile even if it’s raining. He seems to care in an unobtrusive way which is something I’ve never experienced before.

He’s a refreshing person to talk to and I don’t think I realized this until I had to write this essay. Until this moment, I just liked the hotdogs. I didn’t analyze why I liked that cart or why I didn’t go to the one right outside the avengers tower.

I like Ruel and his hotdogs and I like the anonymity. But that’s for another essay, this one is about the best hotdogs in Manhattan.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
